1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing press and, more particularly, to a printing station in a tag and label printing press.
2. Prior Art
Webtron Corporation of Fort Lauderdale, Fla., sells tag and label printing presses. The Webtron printing presses has multiple printing stations for applying different colors to a web being passed through the printing stations. Rollers of the printing stations are cantilever mounted on a frame of the printing press in an outward direction. This allows an operator to closely examine the operation during printing along the front of the press with a substantially unobstructed view, and access to the printing stations as required.